Un extraño día para enamorarse
by BlackButterfly34
Summary: Se conocieron en una convención de anime. Todo fue culpa de Antonio, que era su amigo en común. De haber sabido que lo conocería en un lugar como ese, Lovino hubiera insistido un poco más en no ir. Prumano. One-shot. AU.


**UN EXTRAÑO DÍA PARA ENAMORARSE. **

**Resumen:** Se conocieron en una convención de anime. Todo fue culpa de Antonio, que era su amigo en común. De haber sabido que lo conocería en un lugar como ese, Lovino hubiera insistido un poco más en no ir. Prumano. One-shot. AU.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto sin mostrar señales de vida? Ya, ya, no se preocupen, ando bien, un poco atareada es todo. Este es mi primer one-shot, y es un Prumano, ¿cómo no? Espero que disfruten está loca idea que me surgió, justo después de ir a una convención de anime. Tarde un poco en desarrollarla (la narración corta no se me da muy bien), así que espero que mi esfuerzo haya sido suficiente. ¡Adivinen qué! Ya casi actualizó mi fic "Noche Carmesí", por si les gusta el Prumano y desean leerla. También con las nuevas de que un nuevo long fic Prumano viene en camino. ¿Mucho Prumano? Ya sé, pero es que esa parejita me ha estado volviendo loca desde hace mucho.

**Jackce**, querida, no te preocupes, que yo cumplo lo que prometo. Más vale tarde que nunca, así que ya sabes.

**Advertencias: **Relación hombre con hombre, groserías a más no poder, relato con pésima ortografía y una horrible idea desarrollada aquí. Si lo leen, es bajo su propio riesgo.

Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los personajes y conceptos pertenecen a Himadady. No hago esto para ganar dinero (es obvio, está página no me paga nada).

.

.

.

Se conocieron en una convención de anime. Todo fue culpa de Antonio, que era su amigo en común. De haber sabido que lo conocería en un lugar como ese, Lovino hubiera insistido un poco más en no ir. Tal vez hasta se hubiera encerrado en su alcoba y puesto una película, una de esas cursis que lo mantenían tan entretenido. Pero no, porque él no era adivino y porque la idea de acompañarlo ese día no sonaba tan mala. Maldición, hasta le había parecido entretenido ver a todos esos idiotas disfrazados que se sentían súper sexys y poderosos como el personaje que intentaban representar. Pobres ilusos.

Ahora el iluso era él, según tenía claro. Por querer ser malo con esas pobres almas del Señor que no tenían la culpa de no tener vida propia. Maldito karma de mierda. Ahora estaba sintiendo uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que uno se siente observado y estúpido, como si fuera él el que trajera puesta una peluca fosforescente color rosa y unas orejitas falsas de gato bien monas; ¡Por dios! hasta el sonrojo se estaba intensificando de solo imaginarse con tales accesorios. Y todo por ese sujeto con ojos de color sangre, hijo del mismo diablo, que no paraba de sonreírle de manera impertinente mientras esperaba que él hablará.

–¿Y bien? –insistió el albino al ver que no obtenía respuesta del joven italiano delante suyo. –Te pregunte tu nombre.

–¿Parece que me importa un carajo? –contestó grotescamente. El albino hizo una mueca de disgusto, solo para volver a sonreír con esa pinta de querer molestar.

–Eres bien majo, ¿sabías?

Maldición, ahí estaba ese sonrojo otra vez, quemándole la cara y causando ese nudo en la garganta tan característico. ¿Es qué acaso hacia eso a propósito, o es que era demasiado tonto como para notar lo que causaba en él?

–Tsk, estupideces. –dijo Lovino, restándole importancia.

¿Y dónde estaba Antonio? Qué ahorita venia, había dicho. Qué solo iba a buscar a uno de sus salidos amigos que se había perdido en la multitud y que él ya tenía una ligera idea de dónde podía estar. En otras palabras, se marchó, dejándole con un total desconocido por más de media hora. Más incomodo no podría ser, pero de Antonio no se veía ni un pelo.

"Os llevaran bien", dijo con su odioso acento español antes de irse. "Háganse algo de plática mientras regresó con Francis, ya veréis como todo fluye con normalidad", que jodidamente optimista era ese bastardo. Lo peor es que Lovino estaba pensando seriamente en platicar algo con el mentecato que tenía al lado. Porqué se veía con algo de materia gris en la cabeza, pero esa imagen se destruyó enseguida cuando el otro abrió la boca para hablar.

Pero qué voz tan más rara tenía aquel tío. ¿Y siempre fue tan blanco? Allá dentro en el edificio de convenciones no se veía tan mal, a lo mejor y porque estaba oscuro… o porqué no le prestaba la suficiente atención.

Lo que fuera, le había arruinado las ganas de hablar de nada. Ahora solo había un silencio incomodo al cual Lovino contribuía con sus respuestas cortantes.

–Veo que no me piensas decir tu nombre, así que intentare recordarlo. Perdona si no te puse atención antes, es que había personas más awesomes con quienes platicar, kesesese~. –se carcajeó con esa extraña manera de reír que, siendo honestos, le daba algo de miedo al joven italiano.

Lovino bufó molesto. Si se supone que esa era una disculpa, no la iba a aceptar aunque se la intentaran meter por el ano. Más bien sonaba a insulto, lo que fuera más probable. ¿Qué pasó con eso de que era bien majo? No entendía a ese tipo ni sus maneras de tratar, de hecho no le agradaba, pero ¿Qué sé le iba a hacer? Tendría que aguantar por Antonio, y luego –cuando ese bastardo volviera– lo golpearía cuando ambos estuvieran solos, por obligarlo a pasar por aquella experiencia tan horrible.

–¿Lopus? ¿Lupin?–comenzó con sus intentos fallidos, que más bien parecían una manera sutil de molestarlo a propósito. – ¿Lepra? Tenía algo que ver con una L.

Lovino comenzó a cabrearse. O a cabrearse aun más, mejor dicho. Y él lo notó, y sonrió por ello. Una sonrisa burlona, casi sádica. Algo que Lovino no pudo soportar.

–¡Es Lovino, maldición! ¡Lovino! Ahora cállate, pedazo de mierda. –gritó con todo lo que tenía. Que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para callar a las personas a su alrededor, jóvenes en su mayoría que ya se iban a su casa después de lo que consideraban un buen día.

–De acuerdo, Lovino Maldición. Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, el ser mas awesome que jamás conocerás. Lo sé, que gran honor para ti. Kesesesesese~.

Que sujeto tan más odioso era aquel, no lo soportaba, joder. Pero esto era su culpa, por no tener instintos que le informaran que este iba a ser un mal día. ¿Cómo es que Antonio lo llegaba a soportar? ¿Cómo? Si él y Antonio eran como el agua y el aceite. Cuanta paciencia ha de tener el cabrón... o cuanto poco criterio para elegir amistades.

–¿Entonces por qué decidiste venir a la convención, hum?–preguntó de repente, sacando a Lovino de sus cavilaciones. –¿Eres un pequeño otaku en busca de nuevos animes que llenen el vacío de tu pobre vida? Kesesese~. Estoy bromeando, bromeando. –aclaró, mientras con una mano intentaba limpiarse una lagrima que salió de sus ojos por el esfuerzo de estar riendo. Por supuesto, más le valía decir que era un chiste, porque si no, a su alrededor había más de seis mil otakus dispuestos a torturarle de mil y una formas, todas aprendidas de mangas gore.

Lovino no pudo evitar sentir un poco de duda después de eso. ¿Si ese tal Gilbert no era otaku –y lo decía porque ningún otaku haría una pregunta como esa, o al menos no de esa forma– que chingados hacía ahí? Vale, que él tampoco estaba metido en esas ondas, pero él tenía constancia de que su aparición era meramente un favor que le hacía a Antonio. Uno de tantos, por supuesto. Porqué el muy granuja no solo le pedía que lo acompañara a todas partes, sino que también le pedía que le cocinara cuando estaba enfermo, y que viera un programa en tv con él cuando se sentía solo, y que le abrazara cuando necesitaba consuelo. En fin, ese bastardo sin su compañía… se moría. Así de simple.

Pero el albino tenía pinta de ir por cuenta propia, sencillamente había arribado a la convención sin compañía, lo que ya decía mucho. "Nadie vino conmigo porque estar solo es más awesome", fue lo que aseguró cuando Antonio le preguntó si debían esperar a alguien más. Ya, que nadie tiene tanta dependencia como él, o eso pensaba Lovino.

–¿Te parece que necesito de esas cosas para sentir que tengo vida? –preguntó, escupiendo las palabras. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor y agregó: – Mejor olvídalo, no respondas eso.

–Vale, pues. –aceptó el albino, solo por la actitud tan sumisa con la que el italiano se lo había pedido. – ¿Ves cómo si eres majo? Kesesesese~.

Lovino sintió su sangre hervir, atacado de nuevo por un manojo de nervios que se arremolinaban en su estomago. Impidiéndole poder responder con un insulto inmediato.

–¿Tienes ganas de una cerveza, lobito? –dijo repentinamente, sacando a Lovino de sus cavilaciones.

–Es Lovi…

–Ya sé. No seas quejoso, es un apodo cariñoso. Kesesese~. ¿Quieres una cerveza o no? Yo invito, estar aquí es aburrido.

Lovino cerró la boca de golpe y consideró seriamente la oferta. La verdad es que él odiaba la cerveza, no tanto como a las patatas y el würst, pero si lo suficiente como para asegurar que nunca bebería una ni aunque estuviera muriendo de sed. Pero quería sentarse y, ¿Por qué no?, vengarse un poco del idiota español causándole un susto cuando no lo viera donde dijo que lo esperaría. Además, no pagaría él nada, por lo que no tendría que haber inconveniente.

Lo único malo es que aún no lograba sentirse del todo cómodo al lado de ese alemán tan excéntrico. Porqué sí, era alemán, se le notaba en su acento.

–Tsk, ya qué. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí. –concordó y comenzó a seguirlo hacia un local no muy lejos de la convención.

Gilbert, como recordaba Lovino que se llamaba, compró un six pack de cerveza Heineken, del cual le convido una. Justo como había dicho. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera bajarle la mitad a su bebida, Gilbert ya iba por la cuarta botella. Ese tipo tenía un severo problema.

El lugar donde se habían sentado a platicar era más tranquilo que el anterior donde estaban parados. Una olvidada banca de parque cubierta por la sombra de un árbol de jacaranda. Aun lejos de todo el bullicio, los dos podían escuchar vagamente algunos murmullos provenientes de la convención. Algo que resultaba relajante, de manera increíble.

Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio por algún tiempo.

Luego, eso acabo.

–¿Antonio y tú… salen juntos? –preguntó el alemán, poniéndose serio de repente.

–¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? –su pregunta se quedó en el aire, intentando entender por su propia cuenta a que venía ese cambio tan brusco de tema de conversación. –No. –concluyó con una mirada de pocos amigos.

–¿En serio? Eso es lo que parecen. –agregó con cara de sorna.

–Bueno, ¿y a ti que más te da? –lo encaró con una agresividad no del todo necesaria. Bastante molesto por querer entrometerse e indagar en un terreno peligroso.

"Parecen pareja", eso se los habían dicho muchos. Y la verdad es que hasta el mismo Antonio había empezado a hacer bromas como "tú eres cómo mi esposa" o "esperen, mi esposa me llama", porque sinceramente era lo que aparentaban en ciertas ocasiones. Lovino también estaba consciente de ello, que lo negará era una cosa muy distinta.

Conocía ese bastardo desde que tenía seis años, cuando se había mudado a casa de su abuelo por problemas familiares. Antonio fue uno de sus nuevos vecinos, y de hecho se llevaron estupendamente desde el primer día, pese a su diferencia de edad remarcable (el moreno le llevaba cinco años). El tiempo pasó, como era de esperarse, y sus amiguitos de la cuadra empezaron a cambiar de domicilio, todos ellos menos el español. Con el tiempo fueron más inseparables que uña y mugre. Que conste, Antonio era la mugre.

No había sido mucho que Lovino se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Algo en verdad muy malo para su autoestima, pues tenía claro que su amor nunca seria correspondido de la misma manera. Y es que era obvio que Antonio no lo veía más que como un hermano.

Conocía su realidad, por eso nunca diría nada. Porqué ¿Qué caso tiene aventarte desde la punta del peñasco cuando sabes que vas a caer?

Aún así, toda verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano. Y Lovino temía que llegará en un punto donde ya no pudiera callar más. Por eso evitaba las conversaciones que tenía que ver con Antonio y sus sentimientos, si el tema no salía nunca a la luz no habría razón alguna por la cual decir algo, ¿no?

–Perdona, no sabía que era complicado. –se disculpó el albino con una humildad no característica en él.

Lovino se preguntó si realmente se veía tan abatido como para causar aquella reacción, e intento volver a fruncir el ceño, como una señal de que no le importaba.

–Sí, bueno, es cómo es y la verdad no me importa. –dicho esto se empinó toda la cerveza que le quedaba de un trago. –¿Y por qué la duda, además? ¿Antonio te ha dicho algo? –cuestionó curioso.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros, mientras a su vez admiraba la luz que se reflejaba en el verdoso vidrio de la botella.

–No, no me ha dicho nada. Más bien, eres bastante obvio. Que traes algo por él, me refiero. Creo que todo el mundo puede verlo, menos Toño.

Lovino frunció la boca, incapaz de negar aquello.

–No quiero que creas que estoy _loco_ por él. De hecho, desde hace un tiempo lo he superado. Solo que… me cuesta deshacerme de viejas costumbres, che palle. –aclaró, tratando de limpiar su nombre y salvaguardar la dignidad que le quedaba.

–Ajá, y supongo que, hipotéticamente hablando, si alguien te invitará salir a algún lado (cómo una cita) tú lo considerarías.

A Lovino le extrañó aquella pregunta, pero no dudo en contestar.

–Eso…creo.

La respuesta vacilante irritó un poco a Gilbert, quien lo hizo notar con un chasqueó de lengua. Se inclinó en el respaldo de la banca y destapó su última cerveza. Lovino se le quedo admirando un poco más a detalle. Su piel nívea se veía bastante lisa, sin imperfección alguna, a excepción, tal vez, por un par de cicatrices que la ropa no le dejaría admirar. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban una chispa de amenaza y, lo que antes había visto color sangre, ahora lo encontraba de color magenta. Hasta el color de cabello había cambiado, de un impecable blanco a un rubio platinado. Además, estando ahora callado, el atractivo le había regresado. Ese toque viril y seductor que emanaba era, sin duda, peligroso. Y su aroma, una mezcla de un sutil detergente para ropa y cerveza, le incitaba a Lovino la necesidad de probar sus labios.

Otra vez el color carmesí pintó las mejillas de Lovino. Sorprendido por tener ese tipo de pensamientos respecto a aquel sujeto que acaba de conocer.

–¿Qué me ves? –preguntó tosco, y sin ninguna señal de la amabilidad antes mostrada. –¿Es qué te has enamorado de mi? Kesesesese~.

Lovino dirigió su mirada al suelo, incapaz de responder aquello. El nudo en la garganta no se lo permitía.

–Cá-cállate. –musitó, apenas audible.

Pero que horrible día era aquel. No veía la hora en que terminará de una buena vez. Pero Antonio no venía, ni un mensaje le había mandado todavía, preguntando dónde estaba. ¿Es qué ese bastardo había ido hasta Francia para buscar a ese tío al que llamaba amigo? Pues Lovino lo dudada. Y maldecía, y se cruzaba de brazos, y trataba de convencerse que esa sensación de incomodidad era solo por el cansancio. Por qué, ¿qué más le quedaba?

Gilbert lo vio inflar los mofletes y sonrió. Pero que mono se veía haciendo berrinche. Deberían de prohibirle ser tan lindo, o alguien moriría de una hemorragia nasal. Le gustaba molestarlo, vaya que sí; pues solo así podía ver ese lado suyo que destellaba una ternura infantil que le sentaba tan bien. Incluso cuando solo hacía más que insultar.

De repente, Gilbert ya no pudo contenerse y se inclinó hasta el punto de presionar los labios de Lovino contra los suyos. En algo que podía llamarse un beso.

El italiano, por su parte, no cabía en sí de sorpresa, y había abierto desorbitadamente los ojos debido al impacto que aquella acción había provocado en él. Gilbert le agarró con delicadeza la parte posterior de su cabeza, y profundizó un poco más el beso. Solo lo suficiente para que Lovino pudiera probar el sabor de su boca: algo parecido a cerveza con menta.

El gesto fue tan casto que apenas si duró un poco más de diez segundos, y después se separaron tan súbitamente como habían comenzado.

–Eso fue… –Lovino no pudo terminar la frase, pues no lograba recuperarse del shock del todo.

–Es tu culpa por ser demasiado lindo, lobito. –dijo, ofreciendo una justificación no del todo satisfactoria.

De repente el calor había subido, según el criterio de Lovino. Quien ahora, bajo está confesión (si es que podía llamarse de esa forma), no dejaba de balbucear frases incompletas y sin sentido.

–¿E-eso… eso… eso qué quiso decir? –preguntó exaltado.

Gilbert le sonrió coquetamente, sin ofrecerle ninguna respuesta a su duda. Lovino susurró un "bastardo" a lo quedo, dejando que el albino le leyera los labios.

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, ambos entreteniéndose con la vista que tenían en frente como para tocar ese tema otra vez. Por extraño que sonara, ninguno parecía incomodo con esto. Cómo si esto fuera algo que tenía que pasar. Y posiblemente para Lovino así fuera.

Nunca había disfrutado un beso como lo hizo con aquel. Que, aunque robado y torpe, estaba cargado con un sentimiento que no se asemejaba a nada de lo que había probado. Y, gracias a eso, ya no tenía el nombre de Antonio retumbando en su cabeza; sino que se repetía esa escena una y otra vez.

De acuerdo, Gilbert no era en nada parecido a un príncipe azul. De hecho, él tenía pinta de quedarle mejor el titulo del brujo malvado de cualquier historia infantil. Pero eso no le quitaba su encanto.

Quizás, alguien muy distinto a Antonio pudiera ser la clave para poder avanzar. Y quizás, solo quizás, Gilbert fuera el indicado.

–¡Eh, tíos, donde han estado! –llegó inoportunamente el español, corriendo hacia ellos con esa sonrisa bobalicona suya que tanto le caracterizaba.

Aun llevaba puesto su cosplay de Attack on Titan y cargaba consigo una enorme bolsa con todos los souvenirs que había comprado en el evento. Atrás de él iba el galo, con un uniforme igual al suyo.

–Los estuve buscando por todos lados, hasta le envié un mensaje a Gilbert.

El mencionado se levanto de la banca y movió la mano en un gesto de restarle importancia.

–Pues no, no me di cuenta. Pero no importa, que ya estéis aquí.

–Sí, me alegra ver que te estás llevando bien con él, Lovi. Estaba algo preocupado de que simplemente estallaras y comenzaras a insultarlo sin razón alguna.

–_Ja_, tal vez sí paso algo de eso. –puntualizó Gilbert con tono sarcástico. –Pero eso no fue problema para mi asombrosa persona que todo lo perdona, ¿Verdad, lobito?

Lovino apartó la vita al oírse mencionado, totalmente avergonzado con aquel comentario tan narcisista.

–Oye, Gilbert, mon ami, se está haciendo algo tarde y me prometiste acompañarme a recoger a mi hermanito de su práctica de hockey.

–Ya lo sé, Scheiße, si no se me ha olvidado. –el francés asintió, satisfecho por esa respuesta.

–Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Yo le prometí a Lovi comprarle la película del Titanic si me acompañaba, así que iremos a probar suerte en un par de tiendas, a ver si la encontramos ahí.

–¡Cá-cállate, bastardo! Esa información no era necesaria, maldición. –le regañó, mientras le golpeaba su brazo múltiples veces.

–¡Auch, Lovi, lo siento! ¡Auch, eso duele! –se quejó, sin renunciar a su actitud alegre.

Gilbert le susurró algo a su amigo francés, quien asintió con un gesto cómplice mientras sacaba una libreta pequeña de un bolso de su pantalón y un bolígrafo de quien sabe dónde. Acto seguido, Gilbert se puso a escribir algo incomprensible para Lovino y luego arrancó la hoja, entregándosela bajo su mirada de sorpresa.

–Mi número. Solo por si algún día deseas salir a pasear o hacer algo awesome, ya sabes. –y le guiño un ojo.

Lovino volteó a ver a Antonio, esperando una reacción por parte de él para saber si tenía que aceptar o no aquel pedazo de papel. Pero éste solo se rio. Entonces, Gilbert tomó su mano y la besó gentilmente, manteniendo siempre contacto directo con los ojos de Lovino, los cuales centellaban con lo que pudiera ser una alegría reprimida.

–Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Supongo que nos vemos después.

–S-sí, adiós.

Lovino lo vio alejarse, con ese porte recto al caminar y esa seguridad que, antes de los recientes sucesos, no había notado que le distinguían. Y lo pensó guapo. Y se sintió feliz.

Maldición, se conocieron en una convención de anime. Todo fue culpa de Antonio, que era su amigo en común. De haber sabido que lo conocería en un lugar como ese, hubiera asistido a las convenciones muchos años atrás.

**FIN**

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
